


Papyruses adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Papirius go on Adventure of a lifetime





	Papyruses adventure

It was a baetiful day in the world of Unsertale. Birfs were singing, flowers werw blooming, and everyone was Have a good day.

 

“Brother what happen to u” San say

 

“I must copture a humans” shousted Papirus

 

“Oh ok”

 

Then Papryus was off to caspture all the human that wonder into the Snow World of Undsertale.

 

“Is this an human” he asked snowman

 

“No im not I’m am a Snow man” reploed the Snow Man

 

“Oop sorry.”

 

Papursus walked farther into forest of Snow World. He came across Mr. Dog

 

“Helko Mr. Dog” Papyirus sayd. “Are you a humans”

 

“Bark birk” repkied the Dog.

 

“what the fuck”

 

Papirius continude ghrough the Forest. Finallys, he come across Something New and Different

 

“Hello little Flower”

 

“Howdy, Papyrus!”

 

papYRUS gasp. Flowers donot talks!

 

“Betcha lookin’ for a human, huh?”

 

“yes I am mysterouis Flower”

 

“Well, you failed. But that’s okay!” the flower giggled, raising a single, sticky tendril. The sprout whipped upright, tying itself around Papyrus’ neck in a blink. “I have something even better than a human.”

 

“Really?” Papyrus hesitated, feigning enthusiasm. His hands unsteadily fiddled with the vine on his throat, straining hopelessly to escape its firm grasp. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s a game.”

 

On that note, the tendril jerked downward, wrenching Papyrus with it as his screams filled the bitter, muffled air. “I-I don’t want to play this game!” the monster cried, trembling and gasping.

 

“What a shame! I don’t believe I even asked you.”

 

With that, the flower disappeared into the powdery white blanket, leaving nothing but the vine encircling Papyrus’ neck. As he tried to pick himself up from the frigid ground, he received one last violent pull from the flower below, ripping his neck mercilessly from his clavicle.

 

Little more than a scarf and scattered heaps of dust remained in his place. To tell the truth, this timeline was no success, but Flowey had all the time in the world to devise a new plan, didn’t he?

 

ok the end he he


End file.
